


The Fun

by truth_renowned



Series: The Game [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Peggy’s return from a mission results in a night of firsts for her and Daniel. A smutty follow-up to The Game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It would make more sense to read The Game first for background.

“Two weeks is a long time,” Daniel said, his hands smoothing over her bare back.

“Too long.” Her fingers tangled in his already messy hair. She moaned as she felt his hands slip over the garter down to her satin-covered ass. “You did keep yourself busy. The office looks perfect.”

“I redid the kitchen, too,” he said.

Almost instinctively, her stomach growled. He chuckled against her neck. “Hungry, Peg?”

“Yes,” she breathed out, her hands framing his face. She slammed her lips into his, making sure the kiss told him that the other hunger in her belly needed to be sated before they retired to the kitchen.

He broke the kiss. “I want to show you something.”

“I certainly hope so,” she said, moving her hips against his. 

“You’ll see that soon enough.” He pulled away from her, taking her hand and walking her around his desk. He looked at her, then the chair, then back at her.

She met his gaze, confusion evident on her face. “It's a chair.”

“It’s not just any chair. It’s the chair from my office at work.”

“You stole your office chair?”

“I didn't steal it. I requisitioned for a new one. This one squeaks and is lopsided. It hasn't been the same since you shoved me into it.”

“I didn't shove you,” she said, mock offense furrowing her brow. “You fell and took me with you.”

“I did fall for you, Peg. Hard. Guess you did, too.”

It was a terrible joke but they grinned at each other anyway. He sat in the chair and offered her a hand. She took it and gingerly sat on his lap, her weight mostly centered on his good leg.

“Do you have a fantasy about the two of us doing something… more in this chair?” she asked, her lips inches from his.

“I do, but I don't think it would be comfortable for either of us.”

“Then shall we take this to the bedroom?”

“Not yet,” he said, closing the minute distance between their mouths.

The feel of his warm hands on her back as they kissed made her lightheaded. She and Daniel had shared dozens of kisses, maybe even a hundred, but there was something quite naughty about them being in this chair, her almost naked on his lap as their lips and tongues continuously met and parted. It was naughty and fun, and she loved it.

As soon as she felt him harden beneath her, she ground into him over and over, and he moaned into her mouth. The movement also created a delicious friction between her legs, and soon she was the one moaning. 

His hands went to waist, halting her hips. “If you don’t stop that, you’ll be sorry.”

“I won’t be sorry. I know you’ll take care of me.”

“Oh, I’ll take care of you, _Linda_.” He shook his head. “Showing up in that dress, pretending to be another woman. What possessed you to do that?”

“It sounded fun,” she said with a shrug.

A mischievous smile lit up his face. “I’ll show you fun. Stand up.”

He helped her out of his lap, and she stood in front of him. He reached out to the garter belt surrounding her waist. Meticulously, he unhooked the stockings and pushed them down her legs, lazily pulling them off her feet and tossing them aside. The garter soon followed, joining the stockings in a pile on the floor.

Then without warning, his hands grabbed onto the last piece of fabric covering her, roughly pulling it down her hips and legs. As she kicked the panties off, he lightly pushed her against the desk, causing her to lose her balance and reach behind her to stable herself. It left her splayed before him, legs slightly spread and chest thrust out. 

That last move surprised her. Their lovemaking always had been tender, his every touch and kiss done with reverence and love, just as he had removed her stockings. She felt the love right now, but the reverence was gone, replaced with something more primal. She liked this side of him. She liked it more than she dared admit.

He sat back in the chair, his hooded eyes devouring her. She felt exposed but excited. No, more than excited. She felt… alive. When they were together, just the two of them, the outside world melted away, even if it was only a few hours.

He wheeled the chair closer, trapping her between him and the desk. He looked up at her, his eyes impossibly dark. As he leaned forward, his lips pressing into the skin of her abdomen, she closed her eyes. His hands traced feather-soft outlines on her waist, down to her hips. She felt his hands move to her inner thighs, spreading her legs even more. His lips went lower, kissing a line from her hip to where it met her thigh. As her head fell back, the muscles in her neck tightened, making it difficult to moan but she managed.

She knew what was about to happen and her body thrummed with anticipation. This was a new level of intimacy she’d never known, not with him, not with any man. She felt his hand move between her legs, a finger tentatively touching her, stroking right where she wanted it. 

“Daniel,” she whispered on the end of a gasp.

She opened her eyes and looked down at him. He met her gaze just as his tongue snaked out and swiped at the exact spot his finger was seconds earlier.

“Oh my God.”

Her hands clenched on the desk, fingernails scraping at the wood but not gaining purchase. It was too much. Too much sensation, too much stimulation, her mind buzzing and vacant all at once, but she wasn’t about to ask him to stop and she couldn’t look away. She stared at the top of his head, the pomade no longer doing its job because his hair was curling on the ends. 

She pushed out a soft laugh. His hand and mouth were buried between her legs and all she could do was admire his hair. Trusting that she could support herself with just one hand, the other shot to his hair. That seemed to spur him on, his tongue and fingers more enthusiastic in their task. 

She was close, so close in fact she was barely able to get out a gasp before the waves of pleasure peaked and ebbed through her body. She felt it everywhere, from her head to her fingertips and even to her toes. Her toes were _actually tingling_. Her orgasms usually hit her hard but never hard enough to cause tingling toes. Her legs threatened to give out and she moved her hand from his hair back to the desk to support herself.

His hands steadied her, holding on to her hips. He glanced up at her and pulled back.

“Okay?”

A giggle bubbled up in her throat and she had a hard time controlling it. “Are you joking? My God, Daniel. I wasn’t expecting that.”

“You wanted fun,” he said with a shrug. 

She couldn’t tear her gaze away from his lips, red and glistening. “And you delivered it in spades.”

Bracing his hands on the desk, he lifted himself out of the chair. She immediately zeroed in on those lips with her own. Her hands grasped at his shirt, cotton bunched between her fingers, as they kissed. She didn't think she would ever tire of kissing Daniel. Sometimes his kisses were sweet, sometimes they were demanding, and this one threatened to engulf her in flames.

Needing to breathe, she broke the kiss, noticing he was panting out breaths as well.

“How is it that you are still dressed?”

“I don't know,” he said, his fingers brushing through her hair, “but I expect you to remedy that right away.”

They performed an uncoordinated dance to the bedroom, Daniel reaching out for whatever was available for him to steady himself while keeping one arm around her waist. Peggy spent her time unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders, leaving it somewhere in the hallway. She then focused on getting his undershirt off, kissing and nipping at the skin as it revealed itself.

The back of her knees hit the bed and she fell backwards, Daniel landing ungracefully on top of her. They both laughed. This was the fun she was hoping for. Sometimes everything they did seemed so serious, and this was the one thing in their crazy lives where the playfulness could come out.

He lifted himself up and rolled onto the bed next to her. She immediately climbed on top of him, making short order of his belt buckle. She pulled the belt out of the loops, whipped it over her head a few times and tossed it across the room. He laughed again and pulled her down into a bruising kiss.

She pulled back and ran a hand over his hardened length through the cotton of his trousers. He groaned and pushed his hips forward.

“Eager,” she said, unhooking the trousers and lowering the zipper.

“You’re naked and sitting on me. What do you expect? Not to mention…” He motioned toward the office.

Her body shuddered just thinking of it. Who knew fun could be so erotic?

His hands wandered from her waist to her breasts, kneading the heavy flesh, and she leaned into his touch. Her hand continued to stroke him, though her movements slowed every time he ran his thumbs over her nipples. Soon enough, they had each other so worked up that he took action.

“Off,” he said, his hands going to her waist to lift her. She took the hint and moved beside him. He sat up and lifted his hips, pulling the trousers and boxers down in one movement. He started on unstrapping his prosthetic, and Peggy crawled behind him. She dotted his back and neck with open-mouth kisses as her hands settled on his hips, doing her very best to distract him. Given the shakiness of his breathing, her best was very good.

He finished with the prosthetic and propped it against the bed, then whipped around, surprising her. He grabbed her ankles and pulled. Her back hit the mattress with such force it knocked a gasp out of her, but it also sent a jolt of arousal down her body.

His hand traveled the length of her leg, ankle to thigh. “Is this enough fun for you?”

“Not yet,” she said. “I’d like to see some more.”

He met her gaze. “You sure about that, _Linda_?”

She knew what he is asking and she was ready with an answer. “It’s _Peggy_ , and I will take whatever you’ve got.”

She gasped at the growl he let out as he leaned down, his lips meeting hers with a heat that both shocked and excited her. She had unleashed something within him, and within herself.

After breathlessly pulling apart, he proceeded to kiss his way down her neck to her collarbone, adding little bites that made her moan.

“Do you have any idea how much I've missed you?” he asked in between nips.

Her fingers brushed over the tip of his erection. “I have some idea.”

His hand grabbed hers and pulled it away. “Not yet.”

“Daniel, now,” she said, putting her hand right back where it was. “The only thing I want is you flat on your back.”

“No.”

She looked at him, not sure if she should be confused or offended. What did he mean, no?

“You,” he said, “stay flat on your back.”

Something flashed in his eyes; that primal look had returned. If truth be told, it never had left. It was there, simmering behind his eyes the entire time. He had something else in mind, and if it was anything like what happened in the office, she was in for a wild ride. She smiled and ran a hand along his chest up to his neck, pulling him down for yet another deep, fiery kiss.

He pulled away from her but she kept them in a liplock. She heard the scraping of wood; he was opening the drawer on the side table, where they kept the condoms. She smiled against his lips; she supposed they’d had enough foreplay.

Her mouth left his and she traced his jawline with soft, wet kisses. She heard the ripping of paper, then a moan.

“You expect me to concentrate when you’re doing that?”

“I didn’t realize it took concentration to put those on,” she said playfully as her mouth roamed down his chest.

Before she knew it, she found herself on her back and his lower body lying on hers, his erection hard against her stomach. His legs moved between hers and she happily opened her legs more to accommodate him. He was propped up on his elbows, his face hovering inches above hers. 

“This might be a little tricky,” he said, his mouth against her lips. “You up for it?”

“I’m up for anything with you.”

He kissed her hard, and a flash of desire shot through her body. Daniel on top. She'd thought about it but wasn't sure it would be comfortable, or even possible, for him. She should have known better. Daniel Sousa could do anything. 

Not only was this fun, it was a night of firsts.

His hips shifted and his erection slipped between her legs. She reached down and guided him to her. They moaned in unison as he pushed inside her. God, she had missed this. Missed the feeling of him inside her, filling her, making her feel loved and sexy and desirable and so many other feelings that sometimes she thought she couldn't handle them all at once. But, of course, she did handle them, just as she handled his every thrust, his every kiss, his every touch with the passion and love she felt for this man.

She knew he had powerful arms but she hadn’t realized he had powerful hips, capable of moving so fluidly, thrusting and retracting with the precision of a piston. She lifted her lower body, angling herself up as she wrapped her legs around those powerful hips, which allowed him to thrust deeper. His movements were not gentle, but she didn’t want gentle. She wanted just what he was giving her, rough and urgent. Yes, this was exactly what she wanted.

Suddenly his hips stopped, and she let out what only could be called a whimper. She opened her eyes and saw him biting his lip, trying to keep in control. 

“This seems to be working well,” he said roughly. “Maybe a little too well.”

She shook her head and moved her hips against his. “It’s working beautifully. Don’t stop.”

“Peggy, I’m almost--”

“I don’t care,” she said, nipping at his chin. “Keep moving. I’m right behind you.”

He lowered his head, kissing her with a softness that was a sharp contrast to their current activity. He slipped out of her and rubbed the tip of his erection against that bundle of nerves that already was stimulated to the point of no return. Over and over he stroked, and she squirmed under him.

“Daniel…” 

She couldn’t continue speaking. Her brain was no longer engaged. The only thing she could concentrate on was the lightheadedness enveloping her. He pushed inside of her again, and that was all she needed. An intensity pulsed along every nerve, her entire body feeling electric. She felt it everywhere, all the way down to her toes. Again with the tingling toes. 

He stopped moving, his hips shoved tightly against hers, and he moaned something that could have been her name. She felt his forehead drop to her chest, nestled between her breasts. Her hands smoothed over his sweat-soaked back as she finally came back to herself.

“Well, that was fun,” she said.

She felt his laugh against her chest before she heard it. “Yes. Yes, it was.”

“Maybe I should come home in disguise more often.”

He lifted his head. “It wasn’t the disguise. It was the woman in the disguise.”

Her hand brushed over his cheek. “Are you sure?”

“I’m very sure.” He took her hand and kissed her palm, then the inside of her wrist. “But if you wanted to come home in a French maid costume, I wouldn't be upset.”

“Daniel!” 

“I'm kidding,” he said with a laugh, then his expression softened. “The only person I want coming home is Peggy Carter.”

She smiled. “I think that can be arranged.”

He lifted himself off of her and disposed of the condom in a trash bin they had moved near the bed for that very reason. He rolled onto his back and opened his arms, and she immediately molded herself to his side, her head on his chest.

“So, do you want to see what I did in the kitchen?”

“Why? Is there a surface in there that you have your eye on?”

His laugh rumbled under her ear. “I didn't mean it that way. Though now that you mention it, the countertop does look sturdy.”

“Maybe later.”

He hummed his approval and tightened his arms around her. Her last thought before she drifted off to sleep was how a silly little game had yielded her a night she never would forget.


End file.
